


Vignettes

by RageKiss



Series: Spin the (Baby) Bottle [10]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Diapers, F/M, Infantilism, M/M, Mommy Kink, Multi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageKiss/pseuds/RageKiss
Summary: This part features three separate vignettes from the St(B)B-verse with the boys that were too short to be on their own– “See You Later, Alligator,” “Nurseryish,” and “Caution When Wet.”





	Vignettes

**_ See You Later, Alligator. _ **

It had been a long time coming, but Geoff and Griffon finally set about furnishing the boys with an actual nursery. Utilizing a spare room that Griffon had originally intended to be studio space for smaller painting projects, she and Geoff created a workable layout that would be able to accommodate three active lads.

After contacting a few friends who were both expert carpenters and very discreet about crafting the furniture, Geoff and Griffon decorated the walls themselves, painting the room a delicate, pale yellow. Griffon stenciled her own design around the room– a cheerful-looking train carrying a menagerie of different animals that spanned all four walls– and Geoff chipped in with painting the details.

To get all the furniture, bedding, and other baby items needed for the boys took almost three weeks, but, at last, the nursery was complete. Geoff and Griffon could barely wait to show Gavin, who had been eagerly anticipating the finished product.

“All right, are you ready?” Geoff asked, holding his hands over Gavin’s eyes as Griffon guided him into the nursery.

“Yeah!” Gavin replied with an excited smile.

When Geoff lifted his hands, Gavin blinked, and his mouth dropped open slightly as he took in the room. Three twin-bed-sized cribs, each with its own brightly-coloured mobile, were against one wall, and the back right corner of the room was a creche area, partially partitioned off with baby-gates and filled with pillows and toys. The rest of the room was occupied by a changing table, a dresser, a bookcase, a toy chest, and a rocking chair– everything their little family could need.

“It’s perfect,” Gavin said when he finally managed to speak. “This is bloody amazing.”

Griffon’s arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders in a hug. “I’m glad you like it.”

“Go get a better look.” Geoff laughed, giving the boy a playful push to get him to move further into the room rather than stand just inside the doorway.

Gavin tentatively walked around, as if he was afraid to touch anything out of fear of messing it up. He approached the cribs and saw his name lovingly lettered onto the headboard of the crib that had been designated as his. Michael and Ray’s were the same, and each crib had its own unique quilt.

Gavin felt at once overwhelmed. He never imagined that anyone would care enough for him to go to all this trouble. He hiccuped, covering up his face to hide the tears that were pinpricking the corners of his eyes. Geoff’s hands rubbed over Gavin’s upper arms protectively, and Gavin turned and held onto the older man, sobbing into his shoulder.

“Shh, don’t cry. It’s okay,” Geoff murmured, trying to soothe his distraught boy.

“I don’t know why the waterworks started,” Gavin mumbled, his voice shaky. “I’m happy! I really am!”

Geoff kissed Gavin’s forehead and rubbed the tear-tracks from his cheeks. “You know sometimes people cry when they’re happy, right?”

“Not me,” Gavin replied with a pout, “ at least not before now.”

“Why don’t you go get your bear and put him in your crib?” Griffon suggested, carding her fingers gently through Gavin’s hair.

Gavin nodded and rushed out to the guesthouse, returning a few minutes later with his stuffed bear, affectionately referred to as Teddy Effington. It had been the only toy Gavin had brought with him from England, even though his brother had poked fun at him for carrying it along. Gavin placed it carefully inside the crib, leaning it against the pillow.

“This is your new bed, Teddy,” Gavin said to his bear, “and Mr. Moose will sleep in Michael’s bed, and Ray…” Gavin paused, his brow furrowed, and turned to Griffon and Geoff. “Ray doesn’t have a stuffie.”

Geoff and Griffon glanced at one another and realized that the boy was right. Ray had mostly been sharing Gavin and Michael’s toys, but he never brought any of his own.

“Well, he’s got stuffed animals. I’ve seen them at work,” Geoff said, “but maybe he’s just not attached to those?”

“Don’t worry, sweetie,” Griffon assured Gavin. “We’ll make sure that we find Ray a toy of his own.”

Gavin nodded. “Good, ‘cause everyone needs a stuffie.”

A few days later, with all the boys settled happy in the nursery during one of their playdates, Griffon held a picture book of animals out for Ray to look through as he relaxed against her chest. The rocking chair in the nursery was wide enough for the boys to be able to sit comfortably on either Geoff or Griffon’s lap without anyone’s legs falling asleep. Ray, his thumb firmly in his mouth, watched curiously as Griffon turned the pages of the book and spoke softly to him.

“What about a little kitty-cat?” she asked, pointing to the colourful illustrations. “Or a puppy-dog?”

Ray shook his head, noisily sucking on his thumb.

“Do you want a teddy-bear like Gavin’s,” Griffon continued, “or a big brave lion?”

Ray reached out to gently turn the pages for himself until he came to an animal that he liked and patted at the illustration.

Griffon smiled. “You want a crocodile?”

“Alligator,” Ray responded happily, but, with his thumb between his lips, it sounded more like “allo-later.”

“Okay, baby, Daddy and I will find you an alligator.”

It took more searching than Griffon bargained for to find a stuffed alligator that was not terrifying to look at and that was the right size for an adult boy to cuddle. She settled on one that she found online that had a rather fat body with stubby legs. Once it was delivered, there was only the question of how to surprise Ray with it.

Ray seemed to adjust to being babied with a little more difficulty than Michael did. When he was by himself with Geoff, Ray had trouble relaxing, but, when around the other lads or Griffon, he seemed fine. Geoff figured that it might be because getting to see Michael and Gavin regressing made it comfortable for him and that he had a better rapport with Griffon.

Ray, of course, was still the quietest of the three boys, always willing to play but not quite as rambunctious as Team Baby Dynamite. The exception, however, was when Geoff attempted to dress him. Ray could go from calm to a calamity within moments after being placed on the changing table.

Geoff unsnapped the crotch of Ray’s onesie, trying to get him ready for his bath, but the boy was having none of it. Ray whimpered, batting at Geoff’s hands and frog-kicking his legs in protest.

“Come on, fussypants. You can’t wear your clothes in the bathtub,” Geoff sighed.

Ray wriggled around stubbornly, turning over onto his stomach and holding out his arms and legs like a stiff little starfish.

Deciding an extra set of hands might come in handy, Geoff called out, “Griffon, a little help?”

Griffon entered the nursery, took one look at Ray’s tantrum, and had an idea. She brought out the stuffed alligator and held it in front of Ray’s face. “Look who’s here, sweetheart.”

“Allo-later!” Ray grinned and reached for the toy, but Griffon held it back.

“Are you going to be a good boy and let Daddy give you your bath?” she asked, smiling at Ray’s happy reaction.

Nodding firmly, Ray giggled as the toy was placed in his hands. He cuddled the alligator tightly to his chest, allowing Geoff to turn him over and quickly divest him of his diaper and onesie.

“What are you going to name him, little guy?” Geoff inquired, gently patting Ray’s bare tummy.

“Allo-later,” Ray repeated, burying his face into the toy’s soft green fur.

“That’s a very good name,” Geoff replied, reminding himself that babies do not have to be creative.

Ray shoved his new stuffie towards Geoff’s face. “Say hi!”

Playing along good-naturedly, Geoff shook the stuffed animal’s fuzzy leg. “Hi, Allo-later, I’m Ray’s Daddy. Nice to meet you.”

******

**_ Nurseryish _ **

After a week in the office, it was nice to spend a relaxing weekend at home. The nursery in the Ramsey household was bright and airy with the rick-rack-embellished curtains open, letting in plenty of sunlight through the windows. Michael, Ray, and Gavin sat in their creche, a space ingeniously created by Geoff and Griffon from a hodgepodge of cushy playmats, pillows, and baby-gates.

Gavin bounced a little on his padded backside, the terrycloth shorts over his legs riding high on his thigh. He shook a rattle in Ray’s direction.

“Vav!” Ray smiled, batting at the toy playfully.

Michael pushed a plastic firetruck back and forth along the mat as he ate a handful of Cheerios from a plastic baggie that Lindsay had left for him. Gavin spotted the cereal and, with a happy squeal, threw his arms around Michael and tried to cuddle, but Michael, not falling for the ploy, shielded his snack.

“No, mine!” Michael whinged, holding the Cheerios away from Gavin’s reach.

Gavin made an innocent face. “Hugs, Michael?”

Michael’s response was to shove as many Cheerios in his mouth as possible, making his cheeks puff out. Gavin, easily forgetting what his original intention was, pressed a sloppy kiss to the corner of Michael’s mouth. Michael flailed but was undaunted in trying to finish his food before it could be stolen.

“Remember to chew,” Geoff said as he entered the nursery, carrying three bottles of juice, as Michael continued to stuff his face.

After handing the lads their drinks, Geoff went to sit in the rocking chair to watch them play, feeling more content than he ever had in his life, and he was elated that the boys seemed so happy and at ease.

Gavin spotted a few plump robins chirping away on a low-hanging branch near the nursery window and pointed in their direction. He turned to Geoff and announced, “Birdies!”

“That’s right, buddy. Are they singing?” Geoff smiled, amused by Gavin’s reaction.

Gavin nodded as he sucked on his bottle. He and Ray tumbled over one another to get closer to the window, watching the birds hopping about with fascination.

Ray poked Gavin in the nose playfully. “Birdie!”

Gavin’s responded by making a squawking sound much like his ringtone, making Ray and Michael laugh. Geoff winced at the noise but did not try to deter the boy.

Michael crawled to the rocking chair, his large hands smacking against the hardwood floor as he went, and tried to climb onto Geoff’s lap.

“Hello, angel,” Geoff greeted as he helped the boy up, letting him sit on his knees, Michael’s legs straddling his thighs, so that he could rest his head on the older man’s shoulder.

Michael beamed, his dimples visible when he smiled. He reached up to tug gently at one of Geoff’s earrings, a favourite pastime he had developed since being babied. Geoff wrapped his arms protectively around Michael, patting his nappied bottom as the lad snuggled close.

Geoff hoped that each boy was getting what he needed from this. As much as Geoff enjoyed what they were doing, he did think a great deal about how the activities they engaged in would benefit each of the lads. In Geoff’s estimation, Michael was a daddy’s boy with mommy issues, Ray was a mommy’s boy with daddy issues, and Gavin just had issues all around. It called for a lot of flexibility on Geoff’s part when it came to “parenting.”

The common theme with all three boys was structure. They needed routines and stability, and they needed to understand what behaviors came with punishments and which would be rewarded. Just because each lad came with his own emotional baggage did not mean that Geoff treated them any differently from one another. Time-outs and mouth-soapings worked fine for most instances when they were being naughty, and spankings covered any more serious tantrums that they had. However, neither Geoff nor Griffon had to punish the boys much at all. They were fairly well-behaved, except for an occasional expletive coming out of Michael’s mouth, Gavin being in a pinch-y mood, or Ray having random urges to draw on things that should not be drawn on.

Growing bored with bird-watching, Gavin tackle-hugged Ray, causing the other boy to flop over against a stack of pillows. Ray picked up his stuffed alligator and gently bopped Gavin on the side of the head with it, making him laugh. Gavin shook his head and then began to tickle Ray’s sides, rucking up his shirt to get access to his bare skin. Ray giggled, trying to push Gavin away but failing as he laughed harder.

_ Yeah, wouldn’t trade this for anything else in the world _ , Geoff thought as he stroked his fingers through Michael’s auburn hair, feeling the boy begin to fall asleep as he was rocked.

******  
**_ Caution When Wet _ **

Out of the three lads, Ray had the most difficulty adjusting to nappies, especially when he was instructed to wear them to work, but, just as Gavin and Michael had gotten used to it, Ray did as well with enough time and encouragement. The only trouble arose when Ray began to wear them every day, even when he was not told to by Geoff or Griffon.

One morning, Ray noticed that he had run out of his own supplies at his apartment. It did not seem like that big of a deal at the time, and Ray decided that he would grab a nappy from the emergency stash Geoff had hidden behind his desk and change in the bathroom before anyone noticed. However, once he was in the office, a full inbox and a roster of Let’s Plays distracted Ray from ever actually doing so. He sat at his desk, drinking from his water bottle and not thinking about his undiapered state for the rest of the day.

Around lunch, when almost everyone was out grabbing food, the lads remained behind in the office. Ray turned to Michael, intending to ask for a copy of a game that was on his desk, but stopped suddenly.

“What’s with the face, Brownman?” Michael quirked an eyebrow, but then he glanced down towards the floor at the liquid running down his friend’s legs and dripping from the cords along his chair’s seat.

Ray appeared stricken, staring down at the puddle around his feet. “Oh, my god…”

“Did you just bloody wee yourself?” Gavin asked, finally noticing what was going on. Noticing the look of panic on Ray’s face, Gavin suggested, “I’ll call Geoff!”

“No!” Ray snapped, putting his head in his hands. “He’s gonna be so fucking mad at me!”

“Come on, he’s not going to be angry. You know that,” Michael said, trying to reassure his friend as he picked up the roll of paper towels on Gavin’s desk usually reserved for coffee and soda spills.

Michael knelt down and began using wads of the paper towels to try to sop up the worst of the mess.

Blushing, Ray moved to stop him. “No, don’t touch it! You shouldn’t have to… It’s my fault.”

Gavin was not sure what to do to help his friend, who seemed on the verge of tears. Noticing the large damp patch on the front of Ray’s light-coloured shorts, Gavin looked around sheepishly.

“We may need to get some of that rug shampoo stuff to spray on the carpet before it starts to smell–” Michael stopped mid-ramble as he heard the sound of Gavin making a muffled whimper.

Turning, Michael saw Gavin standing next to his desk, a dark spot forming in the crotch of his jeans.

“Are you fucking peeing?!” Michael exclaimed, quickly tossing him the roll of paper towels to spread on the floor.

Ray, sniffling, asked, “Did you do that on purpose?”

“Yeah,” Gavin responded, obviously uncomfortable about wetting his clothes in public, “I didn’t want you to be the only one. X-Ray and Vav, right?”

Ray forced a smile, comforted that Gavin would risk embarrassing himself for him. Both lads looked at Michael, who shrugged.

“What the hell…” Michael resigned himself and, though it took chugging a bottle of water and thinking about Niagara Falls and running faucets, willed himself to piss his trousers. He grimaced as he felt it warmly trickling down his legs and into his socks. “Great, now we all smell like fucking pee-pee!”

Just at that moment, Burnie stepped into the office and made a face. “What smells like piss in here? Oh, dear lord, why are all your pants wet?”

Gavin glanced down at himself and then at Ray and Michael. He quickly blurted out, “It was for a bet! You know, who could piss themselves first?”

Burnie seemed to process the information for a moment before asking, “Did you tape it?”

“Uh, my phone’s battery ran out just as we were doing it,” Gavin replied, hoping that the excuse would be satisfactory.

“Goddamn it, Gav.” Burnie shook his head. “Next time, make sure you get your idiotic ideas on film, so we can at least earn back the money it takes to clean up after you. Now, get this mess taken care of before it reeks up the whole building.”

As Burnie left, the lads breathed a collective sigh of relief.

“Thanks, guys,” Ray mumbled as they began to figure out what to do about their wet clothes.

Though he still felt humiliated, Ray was grateful to have friends like Michael and Gavin around.


End file.
